Stage Stealer
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Sally Stageplay is a woman who who was cast aside by her annoyed co-workers. Really wanting to steal the show, she takes a visit to the Devil's casino...


**Stage Stealer**

Sally Stageplay was not a humble lady.

She was rather proud and boastful when it came to her acting career, and acknowledged the fact herself. Any Joe on the street would be confused by her fuss, as her roles were usually minor, and at best, she was a supporting role. She performed there on stage along with her other actors, her motions exaggerated and fluid.

But, Sally's style was not one every appreciated. Audience members would suppress groans when she appeared, even as a second-lasting stagehand, as they knew she would do something dramatic. Her co-performers would roll their eyes when she did such actions, their plans of giving her the most minor roles failing. Despite her overblown craving for attention, Sally loved her job, and even grinned and giggled when she noticed the audience's grievance at her act.

No publicity was bad publicity for her, after all. Sally spent every minute she could on stage, even before opening and after closing of the theater, to the annoyance of the manager, which eventually became reluctant tolerance. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she begged, though, Sally was never to be in a starring role. The show runners feared bad reputation of her would halt sales. No one with 'true thespian taste' would go to a show with Sally's name plastered on the front.

And yet…Sally's bad reputation only fueled her desire for fame more. She wanted to be known! She was hungry for power and fortune! It had to be hers! One night, she had eavesdropped on the manager and the stage director.

"Off to the casino tonight?" the director asked the manager in between puffs of a cigarette in his mouth.

The Manager shook his head. "Naw, gotta be wi' the wife tonight," he answered, slight disappointment in his voice, "It's date night, I guess." They went on to chat about topics unimportant to Sally. She grinned. Of course, the casino was run by the Devil, and he had to be able to grant some fame, right?

The theater was close to the casino itself, by the train tracks for the dead. Admittedly, thanks to being quite obsessed with her theater life, she never was outside much or new very many people. However, as she looked out towards Inkwell Hell, she saw a considerable amount of folks awaiting the casino. As she walked up, stretching the largest grin she could and posing herself upright with her arms posed under her chest in a regal pose.

She glanced over as one person was exiting the casino. Oh my! It seemed he was of an acting career too, based on his wonderful and incredibly lifelike costume he wore. Could he be an expert in such? "Hello there!" she greeted, startling the guy with a shriek, causing him to drop the papers he had been carrying.

As the man recollected his paperwork he looked up at Sally (for she was taller than he). "D-do I know you?" he asked, in a stilted voice, hinting at an accent. Of my! His ears even twitched! How high class!

"Oh, no, it's just I happened to notice your _marvelous_ costume you have!" Sally gushed. However, if he were to be an actor or consider being on stage with her… "I _must_ ask, how _did_ you do this?" Yes, if she knew, then she could use the technique!

The man's grip on his paper tightened as he chewed on his cigar, uncomfortable. "Ah, zis iz...you do know zhere are non-humanz in Inkwell Isle _, ja?"_ He said slowly, taking the smallest of steps backing away.

Sally blinked and laughed. "That, my friend, is just an example of the excellent acting you'll see at our theater!" She covered immediately. "We have premium seats, cherished plays, and even asbestos curtains!" Sally could feel the awkward, burning stare the rat was giving her as he nodded and hurried away.

She coughed into a hanky she pulled out and took a deep breath. Not even Sally's co-workers would have thought she'd be so ignorant. Needless to say, she flattened out her skirt and strolled into the casino. Inside was bustling, with patrons and the sound of dice rolling. She'd never been in such a place before. Staring at the sights, she bumped into a man, off guard.

Sally didn't get out much, but she knew, as everyone did, that who she had bumped into was Mister King Dice, the Devil's right hand man. Stories were told of his skill and intimidating presence. King Dice loomed over Sally, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked. His voice was low, raspy, and slightly eager. "I don't recall seein' you 'round here before, miss."

Sally adjusted her posture. "Ah, this is my first time being here!" she drawled. "As an actress, I hardly leave the stage, and when I heard of this place I thought it was a nice idea." Sally's voice was a tiny bit hoarse, so she politely coughed and smiled.

King Dice was grinning. It was unnerving, and reminded Sally a little bit of herself. "Well then, why don't you start on over with the slots, eh?" He intended to guide Sally through the casino, but she stepped away.

"Actually," Sally announced with a smirk, "I'm here to see your boss." King Dice's eyes widened. A deep chuckle started in his throat. With a rivaling smirk, the die led her over to where the Devil sat.

The Devil looked at Sally, his slit eyes staring into her body, it seemed. "Who is this?" he asked King Dice.

Sally curtsied with a half-smile. "Sally Stageplay, actress." She said. "I believe that you have the power to bestow powerful gifts upon those who ask!"

"So, you want a favor?" the Devil snorted. This was the first one who came directly to him on a whim, on a belief. "What would it be?"

"The unrestrained powers only the most godly of actors could handle for performances," Sally responded immediately, like it was a practiced saying. The Devil smiled, his sharp teeth glinting.

"It's a 24-hour soul-exchange contract," the Devil warned, producing a parchment and handing it to Sally. "Sign on the dotted line."

Snatching the paper, Sally pulled out a pen and used the wall to write down her name, barely skimming the words. "What good would my soul have done, anyways?" she whispered and she wrote her name in flowery script. The Devil chuckled, making the parchment disappear in the blink of an eye. 24 hours…24 hours…

Fame came to Sally as fast as she could imagine. She was able to design elaborate sets, perform the most delicate and fierce of actions, and stun the crowd with lifelike vigor. She could use object accordingly and with unique function, including her umbrella. Her name was booked on shows all week. The thought came to her though. The Devil said that the deal was to be returned after a day, or her soul should be taken.

Why should it matter? Sally thought as roses rained down on her after another performance. Her acting partner, Jack, bowed down with her. Their married life play was their most perfect yet, with the simple blends of the wedding ceremony and home life along with witty humor. Sally had the whole thing memorized by now, she could do it in her sleep.

Acting meant so much, it was her world, her reason for living.

* * *

The brothers Cuphead and Mugman had fought her for her soul. How else would she stop them than by performing her most skilled show? Even the cardboard goddess cutout of her, an expected prop, was no match. Sally could have sworn she still felt the bullets of their fingers on her skin. But in the heat of the moment of those two kids doing the right thing for everyone, who was she to care?

She even shared a tender moment with Jack – call it a reward for putting up with her, she came to say – and met the various residents of the praised Isle she lived on. She even saw that rat at the celebration too, and explained to him what had happened with embarrassment. There was quite a variety of life here, and Sally could see it all.

Sally still performed to the best of her ability, with her news friends acting in roles they were skilled at, pleasing everybody and earning applause.

 **This one was a lot longer than the two others up so far! It's because I love Sally so much...yall...I even made an RP blog for her...sallystageplay-star on tumblr...please interact lol...also (eyes emoji) i hope you people get teh hint on sally's random coughs...bby...**

 **For any Parappa fans here: UWFaL will take a while. Im thinking of working on these for now, until I can actually think lol.**


End file.
